Casual sexor not
by hornyzombie
Summary: Mshep x Jack pairing because they are the best. Events covering mass effect 2 but with a slight twist. Inspired by events that left me disappointed when I chose the casual sex option and damnnit I didn't save before I said yes. This is a cleaner version, re-edited. Originally rated X ;p


CASUAL SEX ...OR NOT

"You eyeing me up? Because if this is just about sex? Maybe you should just fucking say so"

That was what she said.

Time seemed to have gone on pause for Shepard. Kelly's warning flashed through his mind. Trouble is, his other head is taking over command of his body and mind quickly and rather insistently.

"I'd be lying if I said no. You're different" he confessed, His Heart beating faster every second.

"Figured. People always want something. Well, what, right now then?" she challenged.

He should end it while he has the chance. They were facing each other in the small chamber that served as her sleeping quarter. The red glow from part of the engine reflected nicely on her beautiful feature, accentuating the refined bone structure. If she thought the shaved head and tattoos would mar her beauty, she would be dead wrong. Without the distraction of hair, her face was plain to see. Trouble is she was far from plain, stunningly gorgeous fitted her more.

When he first saw her, he was sure his eyes pooped out of their sockets. First, Jack was female. Second, she was vicious. Third, she was as sexy as an asari on a stick. Fourth, she was totally gorgeous. Fifth, Shepard was getting a hard on just looking at her kicking the metal butts of 3 YMIRs.

Shepard found himself drawn to the foul mouth woman more than his other female companions on board. Apart from her beauty, she didn't throw herself at him, worshipping his hero status. Her attitude toward him was on borderline hatred and respect. It made talking to her interesting. Talked to her he did, in fact annoyed her every chance he could, until she popped that question.

"SHiiiiiittt!What do I do? To fuck or not to fuck?' that was the question running in his mind. His mind says to say no, it's not the right time but his body was going fucking yeah, right now as he felt himself getting a mass effect.

"I'm in no hurry. I wanna know what makes you tick first" he heard himself say. 'What the fuck? Really?' Shepard's mind was in turmoil.

"You don't need to know someone to sleep with them. You just have to know where to put it" Jack wisely said.

"Okay. Maybe we'll talk later. Maybe not" she added as she went to sit on her cot.

Shepard walked off, one head down but the other still refused to do so. 'What are you doing? Go back there and do her. What's all this crap about making her tick and shit? When have you ever care what makes who tick before? It has always been for fun, why the hell stops now.' His mind rattled on. 'It's not like you have feelings for her' It prodded. Shepard stopped at the foot of the steps.

"FUCK " swearing so loud startling even Jack who was watching him plod slowly up the stairs.

Shepard turned abruptly and had pulled Jack up of her seating arrangement into his arms in 2 seconds flat.

"Alright Jack. I like how you move"

"I bet you do"

He brought his mouth down to taste her. Before he could get a proper one, she pushed him back with enough force to land him on the opposite cot. She nearly flew across to straddle him and gave him a mouth-watering kiss but broke it before he could really respond. Moving back towards her cot, she left him on the other side. When she did reach the cot, she swiped it clean of any debris that could interrupt their session. He followed her example cleaning the rest. That earned him a smirk.

"C'mere"

Gawd that sounded so sexy to his ears. She jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist and somehow managed to turn him around so that he would land on the now debris free cot. She mauled him almost painfully. He tried to retaliate and managed to right himself up to get better acquainted with her red luscious lips but she turned the table and pushed him against the wall nearby. He didn't care anymore, all his attention was focused on her sweet deadly mouth. Suddenly, she flipped their position so that she was the one trapped between him and the wall. It didn't last long. She pushed him easily back on the metal cot, positioning herself right on his bulging mass and grinded herself against it. Her body arched back in delight, teasing him.

He watched her as she rocked against his hardness. Her back arched, giving a better view of the tattooed body. Neck muscle taut as her head fell back. His hands roamed on her lithe body. Tracing the intricate pattern, he followed it up towards the tip of her breasts, reaching under the little strap that barely covered them. To his surprise, they were deceptively full under his hands. Maybe it was the tattoos and the way the strap hung on her but they all thought she had a rather small titties. Personally he didn't mind small tits but the fact that hers weren't made him extremely happy. Pulling the strap off her breasts, showed him just wonderful they were. His mouth watered at the sight. As he gently fondled the mounds with each hand, she moaned in appreciation. The already perky buds harden as his thumbs rubbed against. It was becoming almost unbearable, grabbing her around the waist; he roughly pulled her down to latch his hungry mouth unto her pointed tits. Suckling hard, licking greedily between little nips, he felt himself getting painfully hard under her. With one swift movement, he expertly flipped their position so he ended up on top. Mouth still latched on her body, his hands travelled down quickly to undo her pants. She wore no underwear, of course. She was naked except for the tiny strap which for the love of god, he had no idea how to take off. (Jack had somehow lost her boots during their early exploration).

Reluctantly he released his hold on her. She took his breath away, absolutely amazing. His gaze started from the long tattooed legs up to where they beautifully meet, up to the flat tummy, further up to a pair of delicious looking breasts, up a long lovely neck and up some more to face a luscious red lips with the cute little scar, straight pretty nose and finally gorgeous brown sexy eyes.

Half lidded eyes stared back at him. In those eyes he saw desire, longing but also fear and doubt. He understood desire and also felt the longing of intimacy. But, the fear and doubt hidden beneath slammed into his gut. He thought of ending it right there but would that be the best solution. Would she appreciate it or would she see it as an added betrayal. She drew him in for a kiss. Fierce and passionate, it helped him make his choice.

She was a drug he didn't want to stop being addicted to. Now if he could make her become addicted to him, they would be on even grounds so he set himself up for the task.

Shepard stripped naked, boots and all in record time. He couldn't get enough of her. Touching, kissing when and wherever he could. She was a good lover, reciprocating his every move with skilled hands and hot wet mouth. Shepard suspected she does so to get things over and done quickly. But Shepard had other plans. He would not let her off easily. By the time he finished with her, he wanted himself tattooed on her mind and want her to want him to tattoo her again and again.

Jack could not believe just how good the sex was. He had her whimpering like a fucking virgin and screaming like a wannabe porn star. She had gauged him to have a big dick but damn he turned out a giant and had the endurance of one. It was one hell of a fuck-athon. What she thought would last a few minutes ended up lasting a few hours. She had never had so many orgasms so hard in her entire life. She was just about passed out when he finally shuddered with his own release. Sated, he kissed her tenderly before settling himself on top, covering her with his bulk and let sleep take them over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander, Operative Lawson would like to see you in the briefing room" .EDI's voice chimed in, breaking the soothing hum of the chamber.

"Thank you, EDI" Shepard sighed, looking down at the still sleeping biotic. Slowly getting up, careful not to disturb her sleep, he dressed quietly. Just when he was about to leave, he noticed the small movement.

"Jack?"

"Fuck off, Shepard"

"I'll see you soon"

"Don't hold your breath, fucker"

Ever so slowly he inched his way towards her. Her eyes were closed. Like a hawk he swooped down and planted a wet kiss on her beautiful furrowed forehead and ran for his life up the stairways.

"What the fuck?!"he heard her lovingly say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard could not wipe the grin adorning his handsome feature as he made his way to the briefing room. A few of the crews that were stationed on the bridge threw him sly glances. He had no doubt that everybody knew what he and Jack were up to these past few hours, they weren't exactly quiet about it, especially Jack. Kelly tried to look nonchalant but he saw the disapproving look hidden behind. Some of the female crew were giving him a different sort of look though.

Miranda was pacing the room while Jacob stood patiently watching her breathe fire in and out through her nose.

"There you are Commander. I appreciate if you could be so kind to arrive on time the next time you are needed. We all have extracurricular activities we enjoy but please don't let it become a distraction especially when it could cause us our lives." Miranda testily announced.

"Duly noted. Although I did get here 5 minutes after EDI paged me. I hardly think you would consider that as late." Sitting his ass down on one of the seats.

"We have been waiting for you for an hour Commander" Miranda shot him an incredulous look from across the room.

EDI broke in with an explanation.

"I was unable to receive a valid response from the Commander for the past hour. The commander were vague in his reply, even though a lot of 'yeah' and 'yes' were said, I fail to interpret them as the proper answer to the appropriate request"

"Thank You, EDI.I must have had a lot of thing going on at the time" Shepard acknowledged with a sheepish grin. Jacob rolled his eyes with a snicker. Miranda turned red and a puff of smoke shot out of her ears.

"Anyway ,what is this about Miranda?" He asked.

"The illusive man has provided us with another location of future collector's attack. It's on colony planet Horizon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two years for Ashley but to Shepard it was only yesterday or ok 2 months since he last saw her. He hadn't expected her to go all pissy on him though. Cerberus or not, couldn't she at least be civil to him, he did save her ass. The incident left him in a foul mood. One way of getting rid of a foul mood was to blow his mind with a good 'screaming as you come' sex. He searched his target down in the sub deck. He noticed she didn't have even a blanket the last time he was down there so he brought a nice soft one from one of his private stash.

"Fuck off Shepard. I don't want to play"

Shepard was dumbfounded. Maybe he was pushing it too early. He left quietly leaving the blanket next to her by the cot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard needed someone to talk to, or something to do to get the edge off. Even though he kept telling himself that what happened between him and Ashley didn't bother him, it left him numb and betrayed. The easiest person to get hold of was Kelly Chambers and she was easy, albeit too easy. Shepard only had to say hello and she was putty in his hands. As soon as they were in his cabin, she wasted no time mauling him. He tried getting it on, hell she was a good kisser, but try as he might all he could think about was a bald bitch with a nasty temperament.

Jack had just come down from the mess hall. She carried a tray overloaded with all kinds of food down to her little cabin. Plopping down on the metal cot, she ravenously gulped down everything on sight. She doesn't like going up deck, especially after what happened yesterday. The crew were bolder than usual today, muttering under their breath and whispering quite loudly, some even threw her sly looks. It didn't really get to her except when she heard the three stooges inside the engine room discussing why the Commander left Kelly hanging dry when she clearly were gagging for it this morning .Her name came up but was nervously laughed off. She was pondering the question herself when she heard the thud of heavy boots come closer. It could only be one person that has come to see her. Unbelievably, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him.

'I'm turning into a fucking pussy' she cursed herself.

"Jack..?" he said standing in front of her.

"pfucfft offt .Nof pwaying ." she said while chewing, mouth full of stuff, a piece of sausage dangling like a cigar.

"Fine. I just wanted to talk anyways" sitting down next to her, and leaned against the wall.

The look on Jack's face was priceless. Growling with disbelief, cheeks puffed full of half chewed food, sausage cigar still dangling. Shepard's grin only made her look funnier as the scowl deepens.

Jack stared at Shepard in amazement. The guy was crazy, ok so they had sex, good sex but it doesn't mean she would be on beck and call anytime he wanted. She told him to scram already. The guy instead sat himself down on her already tiny cot and made comfortable. She considered removing his butt biotically but didn't want to waste her precious tray of food. She opted for the silent treatment instead, ignoring the mass of muscle which is Commander Shepard. Turning her back to him, she munched her food loudly.

Jack had turned her back to him. He actually found it cute and gave him perfect view of her tattooed back. They sat in silence as he examined each one curiously, while she chewed as loud as possible. Without realizing, his hands reached out and traced an intricate pattern. Jack's body tensed like an animal ready to pounce and a blue glow enveloped her body in an instant. He knew what it meant and what she could do to him but he pushed forward. If she was going to zap him so be it. He was staying no matter what.

"Human" he said, a statement. She stayed silent. He understood why she had inked the word on her. Sometimes, you have to remind yourself that deep down, after all the killings and for her the torture, you are just still human, with feelings that can be broken with just one word. His eyes travelled further up to the back of her neck. It wasn't a tattoo that grabbed his attention the most, it was the scar that transverse across her neck. First time he saw it, his heart hurt for her, it was just in purgatory, they were boarding the Normandy and she was walking in front. Slowly, his fingers traced the long, deep scar. He itched to kiss it but it probably wouldn't end well if he did. He was already pushing her past her limit. Still she remained silent.

Shepard released a long dragged out sigh. His hand had fallen to rest next to Jack's thigh.

"It's been two years since my friends saw me. I still act like it was yesterday, thinking they all would welcome me with open arms. I have to admit, seeing Ashley and how she treated me, opened my eyes. It's not going to be easy convincing others of what really is going on and being affiliated with Cerberus makes it harder to reach out to them." Eyes closing as he made the observation. His other hand flew up to squeeze the bridge of his nose in an effort to release the stress. Still, he had nothing from Jack.

"I slept with her." He waited for a response but only got subtle stiffening out of Jack.

"I thought it was just casual for both of us but I guess she wanted more near the end. She gave me something" Jack suddenly twisted around and grabbed Shepard by the collar of his uniform, her now empty tray flew across the room.

"It better not be contagious, Shepard or I'll cut your fucking dick off" putting her face inches from Shepard's surprised one.

"She gave me a ring, to remember her always" he said with a grin.

"I don't see a fucking ring on you" said Jack as she slightly threw him back against the wall.

"I thought I lost it but when I was at the site where the first Normandy crashed; funnily enough it was the first thing I found."

"So fucking put it on and leave me the fuck alone." Jack sitting on top of him, tried to move away but Shepard grabbed her hips, stopping her.

"I don't want to and I never did" looking at Jack straight in the eyes.

"It's a little too girly and nice for me" he added.

"The fuck you telling me for? Save it for someone who gives a crap" again she tried to extract herself off of him.

Shepard held on to her against all odds.

"Lemme go Dumbass .If you know what's good for you" she warned him, again showing him the power of her biotic.

"I know what's good for me" Shepard answered confidently.

"Now I just need you to know what's good for you" he threw her his sexy smirk to get the point across.

"We had sex Shepard. It was good, I admit. You got what you wanted from me, now go and find someone else to fuck with. I'm not playing" she said testily.

"I'm not playing either Jack. It was not just about sex for me. I want more, I need more..of you" he confessed.

"Really?" An evil gleam flashed in her beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly Jack grabbed Shepard by collar of his uniform again but this time her mouth connected to his own roughly. Shepard's lips instinctively parted to accept her wild kiss. He was drowning in her kiss; he loves the taste and feel of her. His body harden with the onslaught. She could feel him hardening under her administration. She smiled and was suddenly off of him in one swift movement.

"Liar. Get the fuck away from me." She ordered with a hissed, venom coating every word.

"Jack. That wasn't fair." Shepard pleaded. He never thought his one impulsive action could lead to such disastrous effect.

"Commander, the Illusive man would like to speak to you" EDI decided to break the tension. Shepard had a feeling the AI interrupted on purpose.

"Thank you, EDI"

Jack had retreated to the very back of the room. Only her silhouette is visible against the red glow of the engine's giant tube.

"I'll be back Jack. I promise"

"Fuck off already "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They needed the IFF to get to through Omega 4 relay but Shepard decided to build up the team and make them stronger and more cohesive. Everybody seemed to be on board and getting along with each other except for Jack and Miranda and Jack and Shepard. She is civil enough when he brings her around on missions but as soon as they are back on board, she shuts down like a clam. Shepard never gave up although he found that he had less time to even sit let alone see his heart's desire.

When Miranda had the problem with her sister, he brought her along. Hoping they could understand each other better but nothing seemed improved. At least Miranda was more open to him now and less cocky around him. She even hinted that something more was possible between them.

His mind wondered of the possibility. Miranda was beautiful, body and mind she was perfect, she said so herself. Shepard had no doubt she would be perfect in bed too. But he is not looking for perfection and doesn't crave perfection. Often, he found that the quirkiest thing holds his attention better and longer e.g Cross eyed cat, toothless rodent. Right now, the sole object of his affection was sulking down in the pit and she was the quirkiest person he'd met so far. He made his way there, stomping hard deliberately to let her know of his attention.

Jack was lying in bed, if you could call it that. She didn't mind it so much as she has had worse. She felt herself slowly drifting to sleep when the sound of heavy stomping made her sit up, clutching the heavy pistol she kept next to her.

"It's me, Jack." Shepard announced walking closer to her.

"Asshole. " putting the pistol down where it usually stayed.

When she turned her head towards him, he was already sitting next to her on the cot.

"Maybe you don't need fucking sleep but some of us need ours so we don't look as shitty as you."

"Sometimes it's hard for me to turn off but yes I do need sleep and yes, I know I look like shit." Shepard said, smiling slightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for then. GET!" Jack shooing him like an animal. Shepard didn't budge.

"Well, since you put it that way." Suddenly the big troll lay down on her single size cot, put an arm behind his head and beckon her with the other.

"What the fuck? Get off my bed, use your own."

Shepard merely put his arm around her waist and shut his eyes closed.

"I'm not fucking with you" she warned as she let herself glow. Shepard didn't move. Instead she saw his face relaxed and his lips slightly parted. Small hums escaped his lips.

"What!Unbelievable." The guy was asleep already. Jack was furious, brows furrowed, teeth clenched hard as she contemplated punching the commander on his handsome stressed out, tired face. Somehow, in his sleep he looked ..content? Jack was sitting on the edge of the cot with Shepard's arm holding on to her slim waist. She should move but found she didn't want to. It felt good having someone hold you, no not just someone, having him, only him, hold you, sharing warmth.

Jack stayed immobile for the longest time. She sat there watching him sleep. Mixed feelings brewed in her soul. She feels something growing inside, something she had long ago decided she didn't want, didn't need. You feel, you get sloppy, you get killed. So far, she managed fine but ever since he barged into her life, sounding like a total pussy when he first opened his mouth, her life which she had shielded so well, has been pulled at the seams. She thought she knew what kind of person he was when he took her offer on sex, a total user. Though disappointed with his choice, she decided to enjoy the moment and he had the decency to make it extremely enjoyable. When it was over, she actually felt sadden thinking it would be his last visit to her down in her pit. But it wasn't, he kept coming down to see her, even brought down a nice, soft blanket with him. It was unexpected, so she reacted the way she knows best, by being nasty. Shepard had a +10 charisma so it was hard even for her to stay nasty and kick the shit out of him. She ended up letting him spilled his guts out when that bitch from Horizon blew him off, the bitch that he fucked and rewarded him with a ring. Now, he's here, hogging her bed, trying to make nice like he wanted something else from her. What else he wants, she wondered because she doesn't have anything else to give. She started nodding off while sitting, watching him and woke up with a start. Exhaustion finally catching up to her but she had nowhere to sleep.

"Fuck it. It's my bed and I'll sleep in it." She burrowed herself next to Shepard's sleeping form and found just enough space to settle for the night.

In the morning, Jack found her spooning with the commander. Somehow, they were nicely covered with the blanket he donated. Shepard had his arms wrapped around her body like he owns her.

"Good morning, Jack" the lump next to her said, wrapping it's arms tighter around her.

"hmph" Jack grunted in reply. She fought the urged to elbow him on the ribs. She wondered why she bothered.

"Do you want to have breakfast up in the hall? With me?" Shepard watched her face contorted in annoyance at his suggestion. A big pulsing vein appeared on her forehead, literally.

"Tell you what, you wait here and I'll bring us breakfast" Shepard was off the bed in one swift motion, surprising even Jack. Before she could say anything to piss him off, he was halfway up the stairs.

"The hell?" Jack mumbled and grumbled. She was hungry though.

Shepard had either abused his power or was the fastest man in the galaxy. Five minutes later, he was already coming down the pit carrying 2 trays overflowing with breakfast made for 2 kings. Jack was still laid in bed, contemplating what her next move should be. The smell of bacon won her over. It took her half a second to grab a tray and another half to settle on the cot ravenously gulping down everything on sight.

"Slow down, Jack. There's more where that came from." He wasn't so sure about that though. The cook cum janitor had hinted that Jack was consuming the ship's supplies at an impossible rate. Soon they'll have to auction off the clothes off their back just to feed her. Still it made him smile that she's happy. If he has to strip to feed her, he would. Shepard sat next to the biotic and dug in his own laden tray. Watching her wolfed down her food made him wondered how she managed not to choke and just like that, Jack was struck by heaves of cough as she tried to dislodge a piece of drumstick out of her lungs. Shepard drew out the bottle of juice from the pocket of his cargo pants and handed one to Jack. Jack snatched it angrily and gulped it, washing down the chicken with the juice. By the time Jack was finished clearing everything on her tray, Shepard still had his half full. Jack was eyeing them up too especially the bacons he savoured for last. He ate all the bacon except for two slices and offered Jack to share the meal with him. Jack quickly took the two slices of bacon with a hiss that sounded like "my preciiioousss", and then went back for the rest after she gulped them down.

"Commander, ETA for Illium is 45 minutes." Again EDI to the rescue or so she thought.

"Thank you, EDI" Shepard acknowledged. He needed to shower and he hadn't even brushed his teeth. He looked over at Jack, who was deliberately staring off into space, feigning ignorance.

"I'm going up to the cabin to take a shower and brush my teeth. You coming?" he asked.

She shot a look that says don't mess with me through narrowed eyes.

"You won't have to share with the others. It'll just be you and me." He prodded.

"Go away, Shepard. You don't wanna be late." She warned him. She was right though, he didn't want to be late, and there were still a lot to do before landing so reluctantly he left. He paused halfway up the stairs and said

"Come up anytime you want Jack. I won't turn you away." No respond, he didn't expect one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then he met Liara. Shepard brought Jack for the ride too. The thing formerly known as shadow broker knocked Jack out cold after thanking Shepard for bringing Subject zero but thankfully she was ok. He helped Liara defeat the shadow broker only to have Liara take up his old position. Liara was the shadow broker now but she was on his side and the amount of resources within her hands was enormous help to their mission. Liara wanted to see the ship so he invited her up. Shepard didn't plan it to be a romantic evening but Liara showed up in a tight dress. Of course being the shadow broker meant she had developed psychic power or something similar because Jack's name came up. He confessed the truth and Liara left, a sad look etched on her beautiful blue face.

Later that night, his time with Liara cut short, he spent what time he had to go down to the pit where the woman he wanted to see so much slept. She had the data pads that held all the information they had on her scattered around. One was in her hands. She didn't look up even when he stood in front of her.

"Jack?"

"Busy, go away"

"Need help?"

"I can manage. I'm sure you have other things to fuck Shepard."

"No. I'd rather it was you."

Suddenly he was thrown off against the wall with such force, his head hurt and his teeth jarred. The sound of his body smacking the wall echoed loudly. Jack was standing menacingly a short distance away, static blue biotic light sparkling around her body. The sound of footsteps running above them stopped at the top of the steps. Tali's voice drifted down.

"Shepard, is everything alright?" she sounded scared.

"Everything is under control. Back to your station." He didn't mean to sound harsh but the pain was getting to him. It was not under control, he must have broken a rib and gotten a concussion because he was hurting bad.

Jack was angry with him but more with herself. The guy was only playing, he didn't need to be killed. But that was what she nearly achieved. That would be the end for all of them, why worry about the reaper when you have subject zero to kill the hero. He was fucked up, she could tell from his form as he slowly got up. He limped his way forward to meet her and when she noticed the blood trickling down his nose, she felt the biotic charging through her body dissolve.

"Damnit, why do ..UGH" putting her arms around him, exasperated, she led him to sit on the bed.

"I'll get Chakwas." She turned to go.

"No, I have spare med-gels, I'll use those. Don't leave." Shepard held her arm, his eyes almost begging her. She stood locking eyes with him, beautiful brown meeting handsome blue. They remained like that for a few seconds before she finally conceded.

"The man drives me crazy." she mumbled under her breath through clenched teeth, fumbling around his omni-tool for the med-gels.

"And?" nudging her with his body, grimacing with the act.

"and he's fucking ugly" slapping the med-gel under his shirt, non-too gently.

"Oww, I'm hurt you know. I tell you people have told me I look like a very famous Dutch model" He joked but at the same time grimacing under her administration.

"Stop coming here." She was suddenly serious.

"Just stop. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know why you keep playing with me. You have other people, better than I'll ever be swooning over you so pick them, and make them happy. I don't need the complication. I don't want to be played with anymore." She had turned away from him, eyes downcast, staring into oblivion.

Shepard watched mesmerized by her profile, hypnotized by the flickering light of the amp that curled around her ear. He felt he understood her now. Why she really pushed him away. All her life, she had been taken advantage off, been played, used and discarded when the pricks have what they wanted. He was now, in her eyes, one of those pricks. Did he use her, maybe yes, or so she thought for sex but really he used her for more than that and he wanted to continue using her for everything. He wanted her life to revolve around him because his had started revolving around her. So yes, he used her but he would never discard her. He wanted to keep her forever.

"Jack. I don't want to play either. I'm sorry I made you think that I was when I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. I tried to resist but damnit, you are the most intriguing woman I've ever met in my two lives. I wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you. When, the moment presented itself, I fumbled. Let me make it up to you. Let me show you. We could be good together, we were good together."

"Says you, I was faking it."

"EDI, was she faking it?"

"Sensors indicate increased heartbeat and high outburst of adrenaline and dopamine, leading to heightened sweat glands activities and involuntary muscle spasm during copulation conclude that Jack also known as Subject zero was not faking it, Commander."

"Fuck you, Holo brain. You don't even have a pussy."

"Tests have concluded that the brain is capable of producing the effect of orgasm without the intervention of vaginal penetration or a furry domesticated animal also known as cat or kitty"

"Shut up, shut up" Jack had her hands on both ears to block EDI's flow of information.

"Jack's statistics also shows increased heart rate and brain activity when in close proximity with Commander Shepard."

"Alright, now you're gonna get it." Jack kicked the wall of the Normandy nearest to her so hard; it must have been painful even for her.

"Ow" from EDI

Shepard and Jack glanced at each other, frowning.

"That was a joke"

"Bitch! I will destroy you." Jack was going psycho on the ship's hull.

"Jack!" Shepard's voice brought her back to reality. She harrumph unhappily and flipped EDI the bird.

Jack's omni-tool beeped indicating a new message. It was from EDI, flipping her the bird.

"Crazy" Jack snorted but with amusement in her eyes. She finally turned to look at Shepard. Shepard also beheld amusement in his eyes. But she also saw fascination and awe as he stared at her, lips smiling slightly.

"Jack, I mean what I said about us." He broke the silence of the moment.

"I need to think Shepard." Jack sighed, clutching her cute bald head.

"Okay. I'll be up in my cabin. Anything you want, anything you need, and I'll be there Jack. For you." Shepard walked away, still slightly limping.

When he was out of ear shot, Jack looked up at the ceiling.

"EDI?"

"The Commander was sincere in his statement. I found no indication of pretence."

"Thanks EDI. You're alright for a holo pussy."

"The commander also suffers from the same condition when in close quarters with you, Jack."

"No shit" Jack slumped back onto her bed. EDI sent her a smiley face of a cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shepard tried going to bed but somehow found that he didn't want to, couldn't anyway so he went to the gym instead. Punching the heavy bag, imagining it was made of mistakes he could erase or kill with powerful jabs and hooks and kicks. Sweats were pouring down his face and body plastering his training shirt onto his body. He punched and kicked so hard his muscles hurt everywhere. So entranced he was in eradicating his sins that when he felt a touch on his shoulder, automatic reaction took over. Spinning around while gripping the offending hand with his own brutally, he twisted the owners arm behind simultaneously locking his other arm around the offender's neck.

"The fuck Shepard?!" It was Jack.

Shepard released her as fast as he could.

"Sorry, automatic."

"So you wanna play rough? C'mon then, I'm game." Jack let her biotic enveloped her to match her power against him. She set herself into a semi pathetic boxing stance.

"You're cheating." Shepard commented.

"A girl's gotta use what she's got buddy. It's the way of the world. Scared can't take me on, all right I make you deal, no punches just bitch slaps. Happy?" Jack offered.

"Bitch slaps?" Shepard eyed Jack, one brow cocked not sure what to make of the offer.

"Yeah, bitch slaps like this."

WHACK! A slap right across his cheek landed. It felt like it was delivered by an all-powerful biotic bitch. Oh yeah, it had been.

"I think I'd rather get punched" and he did because getting slapped was way more painful and stings longer.

Jack was looking at him gleefully.

"Aww, look at you with the rosy cheek." She mused. She tried to balance the colour with another slap to his beautiful not so rosy cheek. Shepard quickly dodged, up for the game. Noticing the difference to his movement, Jack grinned wider.

Jack waited in case he made a move but he didn't. The pussy's too chivalrous to hit even a bald headed woman. No, that was wrong, he did hit a bald headed woman, when she thought about it. The moment of distraction gave Shepard the opportunity to attack. Jack felt a rub? on her shaven head.

"Hey, I said slap not fucking molest, perv." She growled but Shepard grinned happily. He actually looked like a perv at that moment too. That unnerved Jack so she took great efforts to wipe the expression off his face. For a big lump, Shepard was fast though, quickly sidestepping her every move. Getting frustrated, Jack got sloppy and ended up getting her bald head fondled lovingly again by Shepard's big hand.

"This is getting fun." Shepard was enjoying himself tremendously. He had wanted to run his hands on her head for a while now, especially when he noticed the soft downy hair that grew after a few days of shaving on her head. They feel as soft as they look, he knows now. His obvious enjoyment pissed Jack off, she launched a barrage of slaps on him, too late to dodge, and he could only defend against them with his arms, until he decided to end it. Shepard suddenly wrapped his arms around Jack trapping her in a bear hug.

"Please don't head butt me." He asked for mercy, looking pleadingly at his adversary.

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm thinking.."

"I want to kiss you"

"What?! God you're such a perv"

"May I have the honour Ma'am?"

"Call me ma'am and I will do more than head butt you."

He kissed her softly, gently, drawing out a sigh from both of them. Tongues almost shy as they touched and tasted each other. When he pulled out for air, he resumed but on her ear, then behind and finally he nuzzled the soft hair that drew him so. He whispered,

"will you stay with me tonight, Jack" and waited nervously for her reply.

"..." no answer.

Shepard looked Jack straight in the eyes and found her unsettled. Not giving up, he held her hands and slowly but purposely reeled her into the elevator shaft. She followed quietly.

"Deck 1" he announced. He prayed for the fastest ride up to his cabin. EDI must have heard his prayer because the ride seemed to have lasted only a few seconds. He held her hand and pulled her through and swiped a hand across the panel that would open his domain to her. He stepped inside and paused. There he was on the other side of the door while she waited on the outside. Holding her lightly, not pulling, and letting her take the step inside on her own free will. As he watched her legs move towards him, he released the breath he had unconsciously held. She went into his waiting arms. How long they stayed in the embrace, he had no idea, only knew it felt good and so right.

"Eww, you're sticky" Jack quipped unceremoniously. Shepard laughed and squeezed her tighter.

"Let me show my private shower.." he said as he pulled her inside further, twitching his eyebrows meaningfully.

"You are one horny commander, aren't you" shaking her head at the realization.

"It seems you unbalance my hormones or something." He informed letting her go to take the wet shirt off his body, paused and proceeded to take off his track bottom too. Never one to wear underwear when exercising he stood naked for her inspection. He thought he saw her give a small nod of approval. Slowly, he reached over to her and tugged at the hip band of her super super low trousers. Their eyes connected once again and this time she broke it by turning her back on him. Her hand snaked around her neck to the buckle that held the strap she wore as clothing and snapped it off in one swift motion. The strap lay on the floor the next second. Somehow he missed how it all came off but no matter, he will try to keep up next time. Her boots came off flying across the room next; she made it look easy to take off even with the million buckles securing it on her sexy legs. She slowed down though when the pants were supposed to go down. Shepard approached the tattooed back and took over from her, sliding it slowly down her length. Before she could protest, he scooped her up and walked purposely to the shower.

The blast of water was refreshingly warm and the company made it hot. They shampooed each other's meagre hair, laughing with amusement and soaped thoroughly. They kissed passionately as they let the water rinsed the soap off their body. Towelling their bodies dry, they climbed in bed naked. Jack settled in the crook of Shepard's arms and neck and after pulling the blanket around them, he put his arms around her lithe body. They slept wonderfully on the captain's king's sized bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard felt a draft and pulled Jack closer to him but found no one.

"Jack?" he sat up startled.

"EDI, where's Jack?"

"Jack is presently positioned in the sub deck."

Shepard grabbed his hoodie which were closest at the time, not bothering to zip it up before pulling on his track bottom. He went into the elevator shaft barefoot.

Jack didn't hear him come downstairs because he didn't have any shoes on and she was absorbed by whatever was on the datapad clutched in her hands. When she did notice him, she said hey. First time she had acknowledged him first. His heart settled down.

"Talk to me Jack"

"I got thoughts like little bugs crawling in my head. I can't stop them."

"I'll listen to anything you have to say, Jack."

Listening to what was done to Jack's childhood made Shepard tremble with sadness and fury. He could only imagine what it felt to Jack who endured them. Torture to breakdown mental barriers through pain was not an experiment anybody should go through, let alone a child. With every revelation, Shepard was drawn deeper into Jack's life. But instead of running the opposite way, he chose to move forward into the crevice of her disturbed mind. In time, with careful prodding, he was sure Jack would find release from her mental prison and he was going to help her unlock it, she doesn't even have to ask.

"Set a course to Pragia,EDI"

"Aye aye commander. ETA 3 hours."

She needed time alone, Shepard could see that. Her body shivered unconsciously but probably not from the temperature. Still he took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her and kissed her on the forehead. I'll let you get ready. See you soon." He strode up the steps half naked and barefoot. Grunt walked out of his cabin the same time Shepard walked into the hall where the elevator waited.

"Battlemaster." Grunt greeted, not noticing anything wrong.

" Grunt " Shepard replied looking at his fellow shipmate.

The elevator arrived and Shepard walked in without bothering to turn his head and knocked into the soft suited flesh of Tali.

"Boshtet!.. Shepard?!" Tali began stammering when she realized who knocked her over. Her gaze fell on his naked chest and Shepard was sure her eyes sparkled even brighter. He was sure if the visor were off of her, her face would be flushed pink or something.

"Working late Tali? Don't work too hard ok."

"Er..Umm..what?...yes, Commander..hard" staring at Shepard's well- formed chest. Thankfully, the door closed before he felt he had to ask her to tip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later, Shepard, Jack and Miranda were on the shuttle to the Cerberus facility that made Jack's life a living hell. When he chose the team, both women weren't too happy with his choice.

"Why does she have to come? The place is abandon anyways; we'll be alright just the two of us. Ditch the bitch." Jack complaint, scowling at him.

"It'll be good for the team to have Miranda on our side. This might open her eyes and shake her loyalty towards The Illusive Man. It may even soften her heart towards you Jack." The constant bickering was getting to everyone on the ship especially the captain himself.

Jack didn't say anything except snort disgustingly at the explanation.

What they uncovered at the facility, shook Jack's belief to the core. Although her words denied it but her eyes expressed the guilt she felt for the deaths and torture others had to endure for the sake of keeping Subject Zero alive for more horrendous experiments.

Miranda though, still shared a little denial on Cerberus involvement. True enough, from the recordings found so far, the facility had hidden information from The Illusive Man but Shepard wondered whether they really were. The Illusive Man was somebody you could never keep secrets from for far too long.

Aresh was waiting where Jack's room used to be. All the goons he hired had been disposed of non-too quietly. Hearing his crazy plans, had Jack tethering on the edge of insanity but she pulled herself together and Aresh walked out unharmed, hopefully with a better plan for the future. Jack told them about her bed that haunts her nights, her table which was her only friend, the two way mirror that showed her the world and the scarring on the wall that marked Subject Zero's first kill. Then, she said goodbye to the place that turned her innocence into Subject Zero by pressing the button that set off the explosion blowing the Teltin Facility into ashes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard had just taken his armour off and donned his uniform when Joker's call came through.

"Take pictures" Joker said.

He arrived to see Jack biotically throw a chair against the wall next to Miranda.

"Bitch won't admit what cerberus did to me was wrong." From Jack

"It wasn't cerberus, not really. But clearly you were a mistake." From Miranda.

Shepard was a little annoyed to hear Miranda's statement. She could have said yeah sorry for what cerberus did to you but no it wasn't cerberus, not really that came out of her big ass. Still, he was the commander; he had to make the situation favour both of them so he played the sympathy card, threw in the reaper to get the impact right and had both women compromise on the situation. Before Jack left the room though, he stopped her gently, crossing his arm in her path and patted her belly discretely.

"Are we good here?" watching Jack's face for any reaction.

Jack shook her head as she left.

After a little chat to smooth things over with Miranda, Shepard trotted down to where Jack was waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was waiting for him, calmly. It was a good sign.

"I needed to wipe that place off the map. You took me there to do it, and I owe you."

She lay down on the simple cot that served as her bed and voiced her appreciation. Shepard found her every move a distraction, however pleasant they were, he knew when and where to focus.

"I've made a lot of hard choices, Jack. Like what to let go." Was all he could offer.

Sparing Aresh's life was the first step she had taken to clear her head of the haunting past. Choosing not to get stuck in it was the second. Although, she still has issues with her anger it was a start he was willing to take.

"You did a lot." Jack's face showed her sincerity.

"Shit, I'm not good at this soft stuff. Just..thanks,okay?Let's..let's get back to work." Jack nervously continued as she sat up.

"In a while. I need a little downtime." Shepard found himself sitting next to Jack, who remained silent, leaned over and crushed Jack's thin body with a hug. After a while, Jack's arms wrapped around his body and returned the gesture. When, he leaned back against the wall, bringing her with him, Jack didn't protest. That night, Shepard slept down at the pit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard can't understand why Jack won't stay in his cabin at night. It was obvious everybody knew of his nightly trips down the sub deck. He liked sleeping with her; in fact, he found it hard to sleep without her next or on top or crushed below him. But sleeping in a comfortable bed with her would be even more bloody fantastic. So a little sore and a bit annoyed, he decided to take the matter up to her highness, Queen of the Pit.

"Hey"

"What's happening?"

"You got a lot of questions, don't you?"

"I miss your friendly nature when you're not around" which was the truth. Jack was hilarious in times of need. She perks you right up with her motivational one liner when you're deep in the crapper. He wanted to bring her to every mission but knew the consequences of such unfair treatments of the other specialists.

"Been thinking, we've seen a lot of shit together now and you're always coming down to talk to me. You got feelings for me? Cause I don't need the complication."

"Yes, freaks you out doesn't it."

"Leave me alone, Shepard. I don't want this."

" You're lying." Shepard absolutely certain she was.

"Don't tell me what I feel. I've been here before and I know what I need ..for me. Go away. I don't want you coming down here for a while"

Just like that he was dismissed by the mighty queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first few nights sleeping alone were torture for Shepard. Thankfully, he was kept busy fulfilling requests of his fellow specialists so back from a mission tired and often bruised sleep quickly claimed him. He was still banned from the pit. Jack even told mess sergeant Gardner to tell Shepard not to bother bringing her food down anymore on a note she left him after she raided the supply closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to retrieve the IFF. Shepard decided to bring the two people he would rather spend his dying moments with if that were to happen. Garrus was happy to oblige and Jack was happy anytime she gets a chance to kill anything. They found a talking geth who sounded suspiciously like he had a crush on Shepard commander. While tampering with the IFF module Shepard's team was hoping to get, the talking geth was overwhelmed by the number of husks and ended up non- functioning on the floor. Never one to leave anything that can be used against the reaper to waste, Shepard pondered whether to take the geth on board Normandy. Both Garrus and Jack were on board with the idea.

"I ain't carrying shit though" was what Jack said when he made up his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How the fuck did _**I**_ end up carrying this sack of metal shit?" Jack thought aloud, grunting with disbelief.

"Would you rather we shoot the husks when they're right up our noses or would you rather have Garrus kill them from a mile away?" Shepard answered as he hauled the geth's metal butt together with Jack towards the hovering shuttle.

"Told you I wasn't gonna carry any shit and what happens next. I'm carrying shit. You're lucky I think this piece of shit was worth the trouble or you won't even see me lay a hand on it's not so shiny butt. Next time, you get any bright ideas.." Jack kept mumbling away in annoyance.

"Jack, move your fine ass and let's get the hell out of here." Shepard urged as he tried picking up the pace.

When they reached the edge, they threw the geth across the ravine and let momentum fly him/it straight into the open cabin of the shuttle. Shepard told Jack to board but she was adamant in supporting Shepard hold off the barrage of husks from reaching Garrus. It was a good thing she did too, damn husks were everywhere. Garrus turned and ran straight towards the edge and leapt into safety.

"Go Jack!" Shepard ordered. This time she obeyed. Shepard saw her turned out of the corner of his eyes, sprinted and leapt towards the open cabin when suddenly a powerful beam found its way onto her back and she tumbled inside the shuttle, back sizzling raw.

A scion had somehow joined the fight and targeted Jack successfully. Garrus was waving Shepard in as he started shooting the mass of army behind him. Shepard, face livid with fear, jumped across for his life and the woman he was now sure he loves.

Before the shuttle even took off, Jack was in his arms. Thankfully, they were fast enough to dodge another deadly beam sent by the same scion or a critical error message would have appeared, ending the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold on Jack. Fucking hold on." Shepard was near breaking point. Seeing Jack limp body, back covered in blood, her face a pale mask of agony damn near crippled him. It was Garrus who held him steady as he pushed him on to the medical station with Jack wrapped in his trembling arms. was already waiting with Mordin , scrubbed and ready for action. Shepard refused to leave Jack's side after he set her down on the operating table, Garrus had to drag him away after a little nod from .

After 4 hours, came out and met a very nervous looking Commander Shepard pacing the mess hall. Garrus was sipping Turian tea at a nearby table, quietly observing.

"Commander." Chakwas sounded as tired as she looked. Reining himself in, Shepard remained still for the long awaited news.

"She's going to be alright. Lost a lot of blood and skin off her back but not something I imagine that could keep her down too long. I think the worst part for her is the loss of her amp. The beam overloaded the system and renders it useless now."

"So she can't use her biotic? She's not going to be happy with that." Jack would become a sack of depressed vegetable without her biotic. It's what made her and what has been protecting her all these times.

"Mordin has run extensive research on Jack."

"He has?" Shepard's brow lifted at the revelation. Chakwas put her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Be thankful he did. Our Jack or Subject zero displayed amazing abilities since she could walk. Her biotic powers were highly develop even without the use of amps. The amp she wore actually helps better control of her powers. She is in fact, a stronger biotic albeit more dangerous without the amp."

Crap. Was what flashed through Shepard's mind. The situation was even worse.

"Mordin is working on developing a new amp for her even as we speak."

That brought a smile onto Shepard's haggard face. Whatever doubts he had harboured against the professor vanished instantly.

"Can I see her?" Suddenly nervous again.

"She should be out of anaesthesia in a minute or two. I will actually feel better if you were there when I break the news Commander. Jack could be quite impulsive." Chakwas actually smile sheepishly.

Jack looked almost serene when she sleeps. One of the reasons Shepard liked to have her in bed with him when she does so he could gazed at her without getting the evil eye or a black one. They waited for her, nervously and with a little trepidation. It was more apparent on Chakwas' face but then she doesn't have the protection of a full body armour Shepard has. He hadn't changed out of it since landing, choosing to remain steadfast on the other side of the medical station. Garrus had decline the offer to be present.

"Fuuuckk, what the hell ?...where?" Jack came to slowly. She tried getting up but did not have the strength to do so. As she struggled further her biotic flared up to compensate for the lack of movement.

"Jack, you're ok. Just lie back for a while." Shepard reacted quickly before she blew them all into space.

"Shepard? You look like shit." Brutally honest as always.

"I feel like shit."He looked even shittier when guilt consumed his handsome features so Jack thought.

"What happened? I remember flying and then fucking pain then nothing."

"A scion beam hit you on your back, hard."

"Well I hope you thrashed the bugger for what it did to me."

"Afraid not, we ran for our lives."

"You let it live! Right we're going back right now..UGH..fuck.." Spasms of pain wreak Jack's body as she tried to jerk her body up and off the bed.

"Jack!" Shepard got up close and personal seeing her endure such pain.

A beep from a button pushed by on one of the panels interrupted the scene nearly unfolding. Jack's pain disappeared almost instantaneously much to Shepard's relief.

took over.

"Jack, how are you feeling now? Do you want me to increase the dose?"

"No. I don't like being drugged..." Jack turned her head away refusing to look at the doctor.

"I understand. But when it gets too much, don't be afraid to have a small dose. You will not lose control physically or mentally. Your wound was quite extensive; we had to repair part of your spine as well. I believe that is the cause of the pain you're experiencing. It may take a few weeks to heal completely. I'm also afraid you lost a lot of skin off your back, we grafted a new one but .."

"I lost my ink?" Jack turned and faced Chakwas.

"Yes, some of them. I'm sorry."

"..."

"The other important thing is..your amp."

Jack slowly lifted her arm with obvious effort and touched her ear where the amp was or used to be permanently attached.

"It's..."

"was damaged beyond repair." Chakwas continued.

What they feared would happen happenned. Jack started sparkling with biotic power which even startled her. She tried to rein it in; you could tell by the concentration showing on her face but was losing the battle. A huge warm body envelop her, the familiar strong heartbeat synchronizing to her own beating and slowly both hearts slowed down as they settled in recognition. As Jack calmed so did her biotic. Chakwas let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm ever so glad you were here, commander." Chakwas admitted. Shepard had pulled Jack up from her supine position and held her on his lap. He didn't bother letting go as Chakwas continued.

"As you just demonstrated, the loss of the amp does not indicate loss of biotic power. Your amp was designed for control of said power not amplifies as Mordin just confirmed. "the doctor explained. On cue Mordin popped out of nowhere.

"Good news. New, better amp possible for implant in three weeks. Help of Tali immensely accelerate construction. Made a few modification, subject Jack should acquire better control and power amplified maximum level. Would like to be present during demonstration but behind thick protective barrier or tank bred krogan."

"Maybe I should get hit more often." Jack mused.

"Thank you doctor, professor." Shepard said appreciatively, nudging Jack to do the same.

"What?" Jack glared. Shepard tried glaring back rather unsuccessfully.

"If you had kept your eyes on the husks' ass instead of mine, we wouldn't be in this mess." Jack quipped. Chakwas tried stifling a laugh while Mordin nodded in agreement.

"ok,ok. My bad." Shepard admitted defeat.

"Commander, there is still the problem of containment." Doctor Chakwas was again looking serious.

"I'm not getting locked up ever again." Jack nearly flew into a deadly rage before Shepard gave a little squeeze that slowly calmed her down.

"Care to explain, doc."

"For the time being, Jack needs to be under observation and given regular medication and treatment. But, she also need to be somewhere where she feels totally safe for her sake and others, I hope you understand, I mean no offense Jack."

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it." Jack was slightly pouting.

"The medical facility is quite frequently visited. We have exceptionally accident prone crew members. It would stress Jack's already fragile state. I also would not recommend any visits even from well-wishers."

"No problem. No one visits me at the pit except one ugly dumbass."

"I would rather you be near company." The doctor was apprehensive with the idea of Jack by herself down the pit so was Shepard.

"I have the perfect solution." Both ladies turned to look at the commander. Shepard stood cradling Jack in his arms. "She stays with me." And strode out with an astonished Jack.

"I'll inform you of the treatment regime. Good luck, commander." Smiling at the crazy couple.

"Sick fuck. Taking advantage of me when I can't even hit you. You'll regret this when I'm up and about. I'll kick your ass so hard you.." Jack squirming in his arms trying to escape. They reached the elevator quickly as everybody nearly flew out of the way.

"It's either this or you bunk with Miranda." Miranda was glaring at them from her open doorway. Clearly she heard the exchange between Shepard and Jack for she flinched and turned almost as white as her uniform.

Jack looked across the room, sending her death gaze towards the woman and muttered under her breath "Bitch." Then silence.

At that exact moment in time, nearly all of the crews and all the specialists were gathered outside the medical station listening to the commotion taking place between the crazy commander and the psychotic biotic. It was impossible to hide their destination when the door remained open while waiting for their set path so instead, Shepard chose to announce it clearly to the whole ship.

"EDI, deck 1, captain's cabin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard lay Jack gently down on the double bed and tucked the sheet that covered her from the medical bay, around her body like she was a kid. It left her looking like a long fat maggot with a cute round head. Cradling the head between his two big hands, he kissed its frowning forehead with a big "Muah."

"I am going to kill you." Jack said through clenched teeth. Later though she thought as even moving her fingers to scratch her ass was a pain.

"Get some rest first, ok. I'm gonna hit the shower. Wish you could join me." Shepard pouted expressing his disappointment as he watched Jack slowly drift back to a well-deserved sleep. Leaving the pile of armour on the floor, he trotted to the shower and made a voice com. to Chakwas.

"Commander?"

"Can Jack shower or something because she's starting to stink?"

"I heard that asshole." Jack's voiced travelled across the cabin.

Apparently Chakwas heard her little retort as well. Her voice held a trace of amusement when she answered.

"I don't see a problem with that. The graft should be able to withstand normal everyday conditions. However, I don't recommend she takes one unescorted in the state she's in at the moment."

"Thank you very much doctor." He was sure the doctor could hear the joy in his words.

"I say another bottle of brandy and we're even."

"I'll get you two." He promised.

He made his way whilst shedding the rest of his attire next to where Jack lay, gazing at him with intense brown eyes.

"Perv." Jack said with eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You really are starting to smell." Setting the sheet aside to revel at her glorious nudity, he carried her gently towards the shower.

With a few adjustments, Shepard and Jack took their warm shower sat on the wet floor; water spraying lightly over their heads and tired bodies like rain. Both were thankful for the respite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm sounded extra loud this morning, even Shepard had the mind to slam the system into a pulp. The warm body wrapped in his arms groaned sleepily. Glancing down the top of her head, he was reluctant to move but he still had a million things to do. Kissing the shaved head, he whispered.

"I have to go wake up a talking geth but after I bring you breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, Jack extracted away from his arms and ordered him to go and retrieve her 3 dozen bacons extra crispy.

He dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, didn't bother shaving and went down to fetch a pail of bacon. Well, he couldn't get 3 dozen bacons onto his tray at least not without starting a food fight in the mess hall so he sacrificed his own stash to donate to the wonderful person waiting up on deck 1.

He laid the tray down on Jack's lap as she sat up leaning against the headboard. Watching her move her arms slowly towards the food and even tremble slightly as she jabbed a piece of bacon sank his heart.

"Give it here woman." Prying the spork out of her hand, he jabbed a piece of bacon with a piece of egg and a piece of toast and guided them toward her mouth.

"Open.." he warned with a slight shift of an eyebrow.

She accepted grabbing the load with her mouth opened very widely throwing him a scowl. After a while Jack had rather forgotten her pride instead lounged around like a queen with her arms crossed behind her head as he fed her like a baby.

"Ahh.." As she opened her mouth for another feeding. Shepard hadn't even touched his food yet. After a few seconds of loud chomping he held the spork up for her highness consumption but found her staring at him, mouth closed. Oh No, what now?

"Your turn." She said gesturing toward his face. She watched him chew and gulp the chow down before opening her mouth again ready for feeding. In the end they shared the two trays almost equally between them even the bacons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legion was put immediately into action by the professor, the knowledge they kept in their database was invaluable plus his engineering skills matched Tali equally. After breaking the fight that nearly brewed instigated by Tali's suspicion of any geth, Tali and Legion were able to work in the same room without a chaperone present. The production of Jack's new amp was proceeding ahead of schedule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every specialist on board the Normandy has been won over by the commander's dedication and was loyal to the cause. Shepard concentrated the next few weeks finding resources to enable upgrades to enhance their chances of survival. Thus, he had time to spend with Jack up in his cabin much to his delight.

Jack was also finding the time out quite enjoyable. When the commander strode in she was completely immersed with something behind the visor that doubles as a viewing panel and ignored his grand entrance.

"What are you up to?" trying to peek behind the visor.

"Playing game, do not disturb."

"Play games with me." He pleaded. "You're boring." As he settle back on the space next to her. "What is it anyway?" curiosity won him over.

"It's called Massive Effect B side." She informed him. "I finished A side yesterday."

"What so good about it, you won't even give me the time of day?" Shepard still frustrated by the lack of attention.

"I'm trying to lay all these women without each other finding out." She snickered.

"You're playing gay?"

"I chose the female character to play as earlier but changed because all the male characters to romance were either ugly, green or had sharp teeth."

"Ahh...that sort of game...you can always play them with me. Not too ugly, not green, no sharp teeth." Twirling circles with his index finger on her smooth thigh.

"Playing game. Go away." Once again absorbed in her fantasy world.

"Bah. I'll go to sleep then. Kiss before bed?" Pursing his lips towards her ready to receive.

Jack bent down and complied not taking her eyes off of what was being displayed on the visor before realizing what she had done. Glancing down to give her piece of mind about treating her like a 'wife' she changed her mind when she saw him already asleep with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. His head lay closed to her side, slightly touching while his arm snaked up around her waist. Jack shook her head to clear the emotion choking her insides watching him so content just by being with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had just spent an hour asleep when the alarm sounded. Shepard quickly shut it down, not getting up instead wrapped Jack up tighter into his arms and snoozed.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Jack asked while yawning.

"Not today. Zzzzz." Sleep claimed him in less than a second.

When Shepard got up the clock showed that it was 1100. Jack was sound asleep. Usually, she would be annoying him to death by now to get her food but remembered their conversation or lack of it last night and slipped out of bed quietly. Hopefully, she finished her game already because he really did miss her attention. Padding softly to the shower room he watched her sleep with a smile. After brushing his teeth and a quick face wash, he dressed quietly as to not disturb the queen currently sprawled haphazardly out of her slumber. He went straight to the mess hall to get their daily rations. Normal breakfast serving time was over but mess sergeant Gardner was always eager to share his latest secret recipe, today it was Turian meat roll. Gardner had 4 already warmed up so Shepard took all of them plus whatever pastry and fruits he could gather, going up to his cabin whistling happily.

His object of affection was in lying in a heap on the floor moaning, as the door slid opened to reveal.

"What the hell?" he demanded as he nearly threw the trays of food but instead he deposited them on the nearest table top.

Scooping Jack up into his arms, he stared at her through inquisitive narrowed slits wondering what was so important she couldn't just waited for him to get back.

"I needed to pee, alright. Didn't know how long you were gonna be."

"..." Shepard was dumbstruck by her admission and his guilt.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I ain't gonna be the one cleaning the floor." She actually squeezed his arms to get her point and desperation through. That made Shepard shifts his butt double time. He waited outside the cubicle for Jack to finish her thing ready to carry her to bed again. The sound of shuffling and the sight of Jack's slow and excruciatingly painful movements to reach him had him lurching forward to scoop her up again but she swatted his hands off whilst throwing him an angry stare.

"I ain't a total cripple yet. " But as he shuffled closely following her, she placed a hand on his shoulder for support. When Jack finally flopped down on the bed, Shepard released his breath. He quickly grabbed the trays and put one on Jack's lap.

She was wearing one of his oversize tees and one of his boxers and looked absolutely too cute especially with no make-up on. Still struggling to feed even after a week, Jack ate slowly or rather like a normal person. When she paused to gather her strength, Shepard engaged her in light conversation so it wouldn't look obvious.

"Did you finish your game?"

"Yeah, I ended up with the nasty one. Couldn't cheat with the others though."

A smile graced the commander's face, anticipating Jack's undivided attention later.

"I'm gonna start C side after this."

"What?! Another one?" groaning inwardly at his lost opportunity. "Please tell me there's no D side."

"I think it's the final instalment. Trilogy shit or sumthing." Jack informed the frustrated commander while slowly bringing food up to her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Shepard showered together as they have done every day since sharing bunks. So far, Shepard has been able to control his hormones and showed no sign of his lust for the beautiful woman he's been scrubbing clean. Inside though, his mind was doing things to her in the most creative ways imagined. Leaving her alone to play video games, he busied himself with paperwork.

That night, again Jack slept late as she pulled an all-nighter to finish the bloody game, slightly annoying the attention seeking commander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shepard! Get up lazy ass. Fuck's sake."

Shepard felt a nasty nudge on his rib and his eyes flew opened to quickly assess the situation. What met him was a pair of brown eyes glaring with irritation and a tinge of desperation.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He quickly rushed up to inspect the damage.

" I need to pee...really bad." Jack announced in desperation, face and body squirming to hold the content of her bladder within. It only took 5 seconds for the commander to pick up the thin woman with the tiny bladder, strode to the bathroom and deposit her on the loo.

"Right, you're off liquids at night." Shepard half joked.

"Hey. I've been holding it since morning waiting for you to get your ass off the bed. You didn't even sleep late." Jack answered inside the loo, her voice echoing inside the cubicle.

Shepard looked over at the clock on the side table. It showed 1145. He didn't realise it was that late already. Jack must be starving he thought and just like that he heard her stomach growl for sustenance. A flush and seconds later Jack stood in front of him still slightly wobbly on her feet. Holding her up by her waist, he guided her to the counter and plopped her up on top.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth and bring us food right after. Can you hold on till then?" He asked her seriously although with compassion.

"Yeah. I might as well brush mine while I'm stuck here."

So there they were brushing teeth together at the same time using the same sink and Shepard was somehow struck by how comfortable it was being with her. Maybe she was thinking the same as he caught a twinkle in those brown hues when their eyes met even though she looked like she was inflicted with rabies from the foam around her mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard was looking at fluffy lemony lime stuff on the extranet when the recently quiet psychotic biotic flew into a rage, throwing the visor she wore across the room with a hiss.

"What a fucking waste of my time. Fucking ending makes no sense and I didn't even get the chance to get it on with my LI. Sheeshhh, I wanna kill somebody." Jack grumpily complaint and leant back against the headboard in a fit of anger but did it too fast and ended up having her cute noggin smack the wall.

"OWWW!..."clutching the back of her head while glaring at the offending wall. It was too much for Shepard to ignore. He closed the gap between them and sat next to her on the bed and waited for her glare to shift to him. When it did, he asked

"How are you?"

"I just cracked my skull but otherwise I'm dandy." She answered a bit sarcastically.

"It's time for your radiation. You ok with that?" Jack needed a few radiation treatment where her back i.e her spine would receive a small zap of zeta rays to enhance healing. Shepard has been applying the said treatment with ' guide.

"ok" Jack actually enjoyed the blast of zeta rays on her back. It feels like a nice slightly painful massage. She quickly tugged free the t-shirt she had on unashamedly in front of Shepard, revealing to him twin perky pink nipples and took the pleasure away from his eyes just as quickly by turning around to lie prone on the bed.

As Shepard apply the pistol like gadget with the flat head on her back constantly zapping her with zeta rays she moaned happily. It was getting harder and harder for Shepard to concentrate. His control over his body has been waning every day and with Jack groaning and moaning he felt himself harden. After the half hour mark and the ray gun automatically switched off, he had a sizable tent set up on the crotch of his pants. Quickly gathering the ray gun to pack it back into its respective container he tried to calm down his raging blood but it refused to obey.

Jack was surprised by Shepard's abrupt movement, normally he would relished the time he spent with her after the treatment, massaging her back further or just lie there next to her while she savour the feeling. Turning her head, she realized what the problem was. She was actually surprised he didn't cracked earlier; she had secretly expected him to. When he finally turned to face her and noted her inquiring look, he walked rather a bit painfully to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a cold shower." He said while rolling his eyes at her. She didn't remark but just continued staring at him.

When he was about halfway to the bathroom he heard Jack com somebody.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" Chakwas sounded genuinely surprised as was Shepard. Jack hardly ever com anybody.

"Can I have sex already with orgasm and shit?.. Cause if I don't get some, you don't get any." Looking at Shepard pointedly.

"Understood." Chakwas heard the commander say to Jack.

"Ahem, hold on while I check your readings Jack." Chakwas replied. After a few seconds the doctor had the eagerly awaited news.

"From the readings, your spine has completely fused and although your muscles have not reach their full potential you should be able to endure more strenuous activities."

"Is that a yes doc?"

"That's a yes Jack."

"thank...ump!" A thump and what suspiciously sounded like desperate kissing replied. Chakwas switched off her com with a shake of her head and a hidden smile.

"Alright everybody, back to what you were doing. This was a private doctor patient conversation." Chakwas was so surprised of Jack's call earlier; she put her through while sitting at the mess hall sipping coffee with half the crew on board listening/eavesdropping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sooner than the word thank you could be uttered, Shepard latched on Jack's lips like it was it was the last morsel in the galaxy, forcing her to bounce on the bed with his ferocity. He nearly paused, afraid to have injured her back but her continued response made him bolder. He missed her all of her. One had cupped her cheek and one quickly travelled to her naked breast. Tongues swirled against another, tasting and prodding shooting flames down to their nether regions. He cupped her mould and lightly squeezed before running his thumb across one already perky nipple turning it into pebble. His hand switched to the other twin to administer the same treatment. Her moans making him grind his tent against her body. She grinded back and he moaned into her mouth. Leaving her mouth with a playful lick across her lips he trailed kisses and little nips down her jaw, then along her neck to the deep sexy vee of her collar bone, down the valley between her wonderful breasts before giving special treatment of one of her nipples. Licking, nipping and sucking the pink bud into hard nubs. She moaned appreciatively and demanded more by locking her hands on his head. He succumbed to her demand willingly.

His hands travelled down her body and pulled the rolled up waistband of her boxer, which actually belonged to him, down her legs as she slightly lifted her hips. That also flew across the cabin landing on the little blue globe that was EDI represent. When she hooked her legs around his waist and her heels beckon him to enter, he divulged her need willingly. She guided him into her canal. A gasp escaped her luscious lips as her head fell back with the massive intrusion of her body but her body arched encouraging further exploration. He kept watching her face as her gasp turned to moans that nearly had him slamming his engorged manhood inside of her.

A loud moan from the commander joined hers as she felt him completely inside. She felt the pulsing shaft jumped inside her and she moaned in ecstasy, clenching her already tight canal so completely filled he had her. This time it was his turn to gasp, eyes closing with the sensation gripping him.

He caught her moans and swallowed them as his tongue prodded hers into reciprocating. One hand cradled her head as she latched on his face while her body quivers still with the effect of her orgasms.

Jack was going insane with the bouts of orgasms wreaking her body. She thought it was a onetime thing with Shepard, to show his prowess the first time but the man was like a machine. Hell he was partly machine, maybe Miranda had the thing in her mind when she reconstructed him. She has to thank her later; right now all she needed to think about was how good the commander fucks her to oblivion. She forced her eyes opened, her body making it hard for her to keep them open through the constant rocking of her climaxes. Icy blue found her brown gaze. God he was gorgeous and something else she couldn't describe. He brought out feelings unfamiliar but felt very good in her core even when not having sex and the sex being miles better than she ever experienced it nearly overwhelmed her and brought actual tears to her eyes. She begged him to stop or continue, she doesn't even know.

"Shepard..please.." she said as they stare into each other's eyes. Her arms had wrapped around his neck for support while he kept pumping and pumping.

The look in her eyes and the tears pushed him over the edge. Groaning deeply, as he pumped so hard, so deep and at neck breaking pace inside her, pushing her one more time, both screamed when they hit the peak simultaneously. He exploded like never before, his seed filled her already wet canal, their liquid mixing and spilling out, drenching the sheet as he slowly soften inside her. It must have taken a few minutes for them to ride out that final burst of climax. He fell on top of her, unable to move, out of exhaustion but also of intense happiness and satisfaction for being able to be so complete with her. Forcing his head up, he met her eyes and saw the same intense look and he kissed her, crushing her full pink lips, crunching his eyes as the feeling again overwhelmed them.

They rested cradling each other on the bed with no bed sheet, having it discarded on the floor after using it to clean their mess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke up in the middle of the night out of starvation; they missed dinner due to their extra strenuous activity. Shepard dressed to go down and fetch food but found Jack also out of bed putting her combats and boots on.

"You sure about this?" Shepard was still apprehensive about her health. She still needed support when walking and tires quite easily especially after what he put her through earlier.

"Yeah. I need to get out a bit." She said as she zipped Shepard's borrowed hoodie up and even donned the hood covering her head. She looked cute, Shepard noted with a smirk.

"Let's go then." Holding her by the waist to support her and just to keep his hands on her, they walked towards the elevator.

The mess hall was devoid of people which were good news to the couple. Jack sat by the table scrutinising Shepard's preparation of what he announced the best spaghetti in the world. He didn't disappoint, it was rather good better than what Gardner offered.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while and when Jack slowed down to take a rest; he pulled her over to lean on him, resting his chin of her hooded head.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"I didn't. Believe me that's the only thing I know how to. It was my mom's favourite recipe, the only one I knew."

"You never talk about your family. I heard something happened to them." She turned her head up to look at him. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't wanna."

"I lost them. Batarians tried to turn us into slaves and we fought back. We lost. I barely made it out alive." He explained in concise sentences. He didn't like talking about it but he wanted her to know.

"How old were you?"

"16. My grandma took me in after. She lived on Earth." He pulled the hood over her head down and kissed the top before continuing. "Go on, finish your meal first."

While she chomped her food, he ran his eyes over her profile. She hadn't shaved her head in a few weeks and she had inch long fuzz on head, she looked like a pixie. Sensing his eyes on her, she turned towards him.

"Eat up, big guy. You might need the energy again." She said with a gleam in her brown hues.

"Who's the perv now eh?" he joined her in her chomping frenzy.

"Your fault for being THICK." She accused. The double meaning wasn't lost on him. He smirked proudly.

"I betcha Miranda had something to do with it." Leaning over to look at his expression with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"I'm all naturale, babe." Shepard remained adamant.

That was when good old Miranda showed up following the swish of her door. The look she threw them nearly froze their half-eaten spaghetti.

"Commander." She greeted, and looked at Jack like she was an annoying bug. Well, she was sometimes and tonight she felt like one. "Jack."

"O' mighty frightening Cerberus Cheerleader." Jack acknowledged using the same tone as Miranda. Shepard rolled his eyes at her. Jack only smiled with one eyebrow up ready for battle.

They watched Miranda make herself tea and on her way back to her quarters which is nearly as large as the captain's or maybe even larger, Jack spoke.

"I gotta thank you Miranda." Both Miranda and Shepard were shocked to hear the words.

"For what?" she took the bait even though she knew better.

"For bringing him back in better pieces." Jack slyly said. Shepard nudged her legs, warning her to stop. She only nudged back.

Miranda knew which piece Jack meant exactly. She had come out earlier and heard their discussion while they were distracted but decided to make her appearance more pronounced by opening her door again.

"Well, I didn't do it for you." She answered as she briskly made it back to her room.

"Uh huh, I know exactly who you did it for." Jack uttered before they heard the door shut.

"Jack.." admonishing Jack's behaviour with a shake of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Shepard found Jack sitting up with her head on her knees, just gazing into space. He could see her grafted skin clearly from where he lay. His hand reached out to touch the already healed skin, tracing the outline of previous markings that he remembered perfectly.

"So what'd I lose?" she was intrigued by the movements of his finger that seemed to follow the line of her now-gone tattoos.

"Nearly all of them Jack. The skull is gone, the circle, human, the ohm." He told her as the fingers slowly trailed her back.

She was surprised he could recalled the exact line of her tattoos and was even more surprised when she saw the tent forming on his crotch covered by the thin blanket. Turning to face him, she pulled the blanket down revealing his full hard-on. She stared at it hungrily and when it twitched in excitement, she dropped down and her mouth quickly found the thick shaft already dripping pre-sex juice.

She licked and sucked the enormous head, putting her tongue in the slit tasting him before going down the thick shaft licking and kissing. When she found the giant balls hung tightly on him she gave them equal treatments of licking and suckling. Her tongue then licked all the way up back to the pink head before sucking the tip with such force, the commander spew powerfully into her with a loud grunt within a few minutes.

She swallowed some that didn't escape and wiped her mouth clean with whatever was handy at the time. All of a sudden, she was rolled onto her back and Shepard was gliding down her body until his head was at the juncture between her legs which he had spread on his way down. With no warning, his head dipped at tongue found the sensitive nub already swollen with anticipation. He licked and grazed it with his teeth and suckled it hard. He then licked the folds decorating her and plunge his tongue deep into her, again and again. As the tongue came out, he directed it forward once again toward her clit. Lapping ferociously, smiling as he heard her moans grow louder. She came as he teased the nub with his teeth. Licking the liquid that spilled out of her, his tongue plunged for more. She thought he would stop then but he continued to suckle the bundle of nerve bringing her into a second orgasm rapidly. Just when she was about to explode once again, he was gone.

Watching him to demand he finish the job, she saw what he had in mind and when he plunged his thick cock into her so deep so hard so quickly, she exploded on him screaming profanities in multiple languages. He fucked her hard and deep. Increasing the pace and strength every time she came and she came and came. When the pace and strength was almost superhuman, more would cause injury, he joined her explosive release. After a long few minutes, he carried her to the bathroom for another session in the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were down in the cargo area. Mordin has just fitted Jack's new and improved amp on both of her ears this time. She still looked yummy even with them on. The area has been repurposed just for today's activities, which is to test out Jack's biotic abilities on full power. Nearly all the specialists were hanging around to watch Jack try to blow a hole in the ship's hull.

"I have set up targets well over the limit of previously installed amp. Results of success will correlate with length of shockwave dispelled. Do not hesitate subject Jack, on using full power but please refrain until I am shielded by tank born krogan behind protective barrier." The professor explained.

"I never hesitate, ET."

Taking up the familiar stance to release her biotic power, she let rip a massive blast of shockwave that travelled all the way to the last target set up by Mordin. Her power even surpassed estimated calculation as the spread of her power also grew wider. The ship actually shook as her power released, leaving Joker distressed and almost fuming. Jack was ecstatic with the results even threatening to kiss Mordin in joy. The professor stayed hidden behind Grunt until Jack was out of sight. Good thing Shepard was ready to receive her gratitude, on behalf of Mordin as they celebrate privately up in the captain's cabin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They joy was cut short a few days later when Shepard found Jack extremely quiet and moody. They just got back from checking one of Cerberus run facilities that was doing experiments on geth technology. Shepard had to fight alone whilst trapped within the mind of the VI that took over the facility and killed nearly everyone there. The VI turned out to be a kid named David, whose autistic ability enabled him to communicate with the geth. An ability abused by his own brother who was the head of the facility. David rebelled and the rebellion was fatal to so many people. Shepard took David away from his brother even through promises of turning over a new leaf, providing David with a new home in Grissom's academy for the gifted.

"Are you worried about David? He's in good hands Jack." Shepard asked trying to guess the problem.

"David? Phftt!" she nearly exploded. Jack paced up and down the small cabin, the worried look on her face mixed with something unfathomable by Shepard.

"The Grissom academy won't abuse him like his brother Jack. It's not that sort of facility. I made sure." He still wasn't sure what the problem was but pursued the only lead he had.

"I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT DAVID.I WAS FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU." She burst out, her face contorting with the admission.

"You left us standing there while your mind went to lala land. All we could do was stand around and fuck do nothing. Don't ever discard us like we ain't worth shit." She was about to leave but Shepard caught her arm.

"Jack, I didn't discard you. I didn't know that was gonna happen. I'd rather have you at my side every time, you know that." Shepard held on to the woman that holds a special part in his heart.

"I fucking hate it when you go off on your own." She said as she settled her head on his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Shepard came back from salvaging whatever they could from the wreckage of an old derelict ship, glad to have made it out alive after the ship nearly brought him down into the ravine as it tumbled down its vicarious perching. He went up his cabin looking forward to be in the arms of his beautiful psychotic girlfriend. She was not in the cabin. It was unusual for Jack to be away but it does occur at times so he waited. After 2 hours, he was fidgeting nervously. Somehow, his mind went to the ammunition closet where he keeps his smaller arms and where Jack would leave her shotgun. It was missing, meaning she had moved out.

" , where's Jack?"

"Jack is at subdeck level also dubbed The Pit by the crew, Commander. Would you like me to put you through?"

"I'll go down myself. She better have a good reason for leaving." Shepard fumed as he strode out to the elevator brows almost touching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was sitting on her bed as she was not too long ago. She heard the commander stomped down and knew he was glaring in front of her but refused to acknowledge.

"Talk to me Jack" he said

"Why. I'm not interested in some dumb shit love affair."

"Don't jerk me around Jack. You're the one who isn't speaking plain." frustration clear in his voice.

It was now or never as seconds ticked by. Jack decided on the truth.

"Murtoch."was what came out.

What or who Murtoch was Shepard had no idea so he kept his mouth shut. Turned out Murtoch was somebody who changed Jack's live by actually giving Jack her first taste of being loved by sacrificing his live to save Jack's own, only to reveal his true feelings when it was too late. Jack although trying to hide and deny how it actually affected her, changed her perspective of love from that one experience.

"You feel like his death was your fault."

"No, he did it to himself. You feel, you get sloppy. He found out and you'll find out."

"If he had left you, you would have died." And I wouldn't have found you, Shepard thought.

"so what. You ever see me flinched or run. Death is easy. Fucking on off switch. But this..it just burrows in, like those husks, you end up with nothing inside..I'm supposed to take that and say thanks dead guy."

"I can't make that go away Jack. Not in few talks."

"No kidding. Told you we wouldn't work. Guess you'll be spending more time upstairs."

"No. I'll be here with you." Shepard announced, no way she was getting off easily.

" But you just said." Jack was getting exasperated.

"I said I couldn't fix it. I didn't say you weren't worth staying for anyway." Honestly he meant every word.

"Ok. What the fuck Shepard." Confused and startled Jack was always cute to look at.

"So you're crazy so what. It's practically stamped on the boarding pass for this mission."

"It's just gonna hurt..or you'll mess around..or I'll end up killing you or something.."

"And?.." Pulling out his signature remark.

Sigh from Jack.

"And..that sucks." Yes!She cares for me. She's practically admitting it, as the thought ran through his mind, his smile turned to a grin.

"so it'll suck but how much fun is it gonna be on the way."

"huh..I need some time to think..alright…really just leave me alone.

Another sigh escaped Jack.

"Godamnit"

Shepard was going to pursue the matter when EDI interrupted. She must be in cahoots with Jack.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard replied through clenched teeth.

"The IFF is ready for testing commander."

"I suggest you take the shuttle Commander while we test it out." Joker chirped in.

Jack obviously heard the exchanged but kept her opinion to herself.

Time was catching up fast. Decisions were forced out of his hands. Options were limited. He had to make her see how much she mattered to him now.

"We need to discuss our relationship."

"I said I wanna think about everything…I just ..you know what it's like to think you're alone and find out you're not"

"Pretty much. Yeah"

"You don't have to agree so fast, you fucker." A smile escaping her beautiful face.

"This is getting tiresome, Jack. I thought you weren't the thinking type."

"What are you getting at, Shepard. Don't 180 on me."

"Relax Jack.I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just that this is so strange for me..and you just keep pushing. What am I supposed to do with that. You're weird Shepard, that kinda gets me off." The sly look was back, the kind that gets Shepard off.

"Jack…"

"I need to think Shepard."

He stood there a few more seconds hoping she would come to him but she didn't budge. Best thing for him right now was to get on with the mission, hoping she would see how important to have her next to him during it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard took all specialists he had gathered throughout the galaxies to fight alongside him in the little shuttle away from the Normandy whilst the IFF was being tested. How they all fitted in was a mystery. After a mild bickering and some mysterious groping on Miranda's ass they arrived back to an empty ship.

The IFF was a trap set by the collector, triggered when Normandy turned it on, signalling the coordinates to nearby collector vessels. The crew of the Normandy were now victims of a collector's raid. Only Joker with the help of EDI, who had to be freed from her protocol binding her to Normandy system, survived.

Shepard didn't hesitate. If there was even a minute chance of saving his crew, he would take it. The Normandy was set to go through Omega 4 relay 3 hours later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was so much to do, planning and records to be updated to ensure success. Shepard had to put everything out of his mind and focused. He didn't even hear the door opened. So when he found Jack standing in front of him with the most forlorn look he had ever seen, he was pleasantly surprised but a little apprehensive. She had been thinking about him, about them.

"You're the one who walked way." Shepard had to get it out.

"I know…ok..maybe that wasn't right ..but I'm trying.."

"It's alright, no more questions." He made the decision for both of them. No more out of him and no more for Jack. This was right for them.

He held her in his arms as they fell on the bed they shared. They kissed and all the weight on his shoulder dissipated for the short time she had her arms around him. The short nap they had was one he would never forget.

As they got into their armours and checked their weapons for the hundredth times, Jack touched his arm drawing his gaze towards her.

"Promise me." She said, her eyes pleading.

"What is it Jack?" Touching her face with gloved hand that he wished were off.

"Don't go at it alone Shepard. You have people ready to help you. Use them, use me. I don't want to end up feeling nothing."

That was why she was angry and why she left this morning. She told him the first time to not discard help from his team but that was a situation out of his control. The second, well ok he hadn't anticipated the trouble such a wreck could cause, he decided the mission wasn't worth getting anyone else on board. Apparently, Jack found out what nearly happened and took it hard. Hard enough she decided to leave his ass. Was he wrong?

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know it was gonna be life threatening."

"Everything you do is life threatening Shepard."

"True but I don't see the need to put other people's lives at risk for a little thing I could take care of myself."

" A little thing that nearly took you down 1000ft with it."

"What good bringing another person down with me do, Jack."

"She would tell what a stupid thing you're doing, risking both their lives for some dumb shit and if you do go down at least you'll go down together because that's how she would have wanted to go, with you by her side."

"I will always be by your side Jack" Shepard grabbed Jack forcefully; locking her in a tight embraced, fighting emotions threatening to spill his face.

"Promise me, please." She pleaded softly.

He pulled out and looked straight into her eyes and promised.

"I will never go at it alone, not when I have you looking out for me." Laying a gentle kiss on her lips, he said, "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was decided that Garrus would lead the second team. Legion would hacked the system to get them through with Shepard's team covering his ass. Shepard took Thane and Grunt with him. After sending Garrus a telepathic message to keep his girlfriend alive and intact both team walked out of Normandy pumped for killing collectors. Garrus sent Shepard his own 'what about my ass? mind message back.

They saved them. All the crew were out of the nasty pods that were about to sludge them into reapers, , Kelly, Kenny and Gabby, all of them. Shepard gave Mordin the task to escort them back to Normandy and he did excellently. But the real battle was about to commence. They had to go through the deadly swarms to get the door open for everybody else. A biotic would need to hold the barrier to keep the swarm out. Jack volunteered to everyone's surprised. Shepard was nervously shooting everything on sight while trying to keep his focus away from Jack who was using tremendous power to keep swarms and swarms away from them. When the end was nigh Jack with a final burst of power fried any swarm that tried to follow through. It was one of her proudest moments.

The second team made it through with relatively minor scratch. But to go on and face the mighty reaper, Shepard had to choose two people while others defend their hold. He chose the two he trusted most, Garrus, his closest friend and Jack, his girlfriend who would kick his butt for leaving her behind.

He tried not to give any speech but end up giving one anyway but it was all good for the soul. As they stood side by side, Garrus to his right, Jack to his left, Shepard let out a sigh.

"My good buddy and my girl at my side, it's a good way to die." One hand travelled to his buddy's flat butt and the other his girl's. Suddenly he was clipped on the tummy hard by the butt of Garrus's sniper rifle that he bent over.

"That was for touching me."Garrus said walking away, sniper rifle ready for action.

Boing. The butt of a handgun thumped him on the head. Hard.

"That was for touching Garrus." Jack said, carniflex pointed in front ready to shoot.

"Sheesh, you guys are sensitive." Shepard said as he caught up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The human reaper was destroyed as the collector's base was blown to pieces, leaving nothing to the Illusive man. The nicotine addicted man was furious by the decision made by the man he brought back to life but there was nothing he could do as he was over there and Shepard was holding the bomb. The Normandy cut all ties to Cerberus and the captain pondered what their next step would be as he watched his crew work together to bring the battle worn ship back to its glorious shape. Afterwards, he went up to his cabin and invited his girlfriend who was helping shift cargo, up to his abode with a bottle of whisky waiting for her. They stayed in bed through the night celebrating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two months since they blew up the collector base. Shepard tried to see the council and present his case to them. The threat of the reapers looming ever so closely every minute that passed by. He met with Anderson on Illium discreetly, not wanting to draw attention as Shepard was now a very famous Cerberus agent. Jack was around somewhere watching them with Garrus keeping her in line. Kasumi was also perched somewhere albeit cloaked wisely.

He remembered this morning when he asked Jack to stay on board Normandy while he had a talk with Anderson. The biotic went psycho on him.

"You promised." She reminded him.

"This is different. I need to keep it low down. You know we have both Cerberus and Alliance looking for our asses right now." He pleaded for her understanding. He was worried about her safety for god's sake.

" ' . ." She stood there watching him; her arms across her chest in a defiant gesture.

" . But you do whatever I tell you to do." Putting his face inches from her, eyes glaring.

"Whatever you say." She smiled as she got her wish.

"You.." suddenly they were locked together in a mad frenzy as both try to suck the life out of each other through their mouths. If it wasn't for Garrus asking when he was going to be ready, they would have continued the process.

"You're ruining my surprise." He said as they stepped out of the docking chamber.

"Hmm?" Jack turned her face towards him.

"Come to think of it. Maybe it's better this way." An idea forming wickedly in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anderson was always a sympathetic ear to Shepard's plight. He knew well about the collectors and their association with the reapers but had neither the authority nor power to do anything about them. All he could offer now was to try and make the council allow Shepard to represent his case without prejudice. It was all Shepard could ever ask.

As they said farewell, Anderson saw the look on Shepard's face as he threw a glance towards the anxiously waiting Jack.

"I'm glad you manage to find someone special even during all this nasty business." Anderson said with a genuine smile.

"Not at all who I picture you to be with so she must be really really special to be able to get you looking at for her every 2 seconds." He continued.

"So you noticed that huh?" Shepard actually blushed a little at being caught.

"I hope all goes well for you and the people you care for Shepard. I really do."

"I do too, Anderson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrus went off leaving the two to their own devices, muttering something about his mother. Jack and Shepard were actually glad to be rid of him; Garrus always wore a look of constant grimace and nausea when in their company. It's not like they grope each other every second just every few minutes. Today, Shepard had planned on getting Jack a surprised package which he was going to present to her on board but since miss nosey parker can't seem leave him alone he was going to have her choose her own surprise package while he watched.

"Here we are." Shepard announced with a big smile.

"Special nights for special someone. Special Lingerie boutique." She read.

"I'm not going in there." She announced.

"Where I go, you go, remember. You said you'll do exactly as I Say. I say we go in." He opened the door and strode in and held the door open for Jack. Jack walked in throwing Shepard an icy glare that could match Miranda's.

"Welcome! Welcome! Is this your first time? You'll be glad to know we offer massive discounts to our first timers. Please enjoy yourself and browse through all our collections." A rather buxom woman greeted them.

"We also have matching his and hers collection, perfect for young couples who'd like to experiment." Winking at them both, leering obscenely.

"Or would you like I recommend something? I've got just the thing for you, I think."

"Please do." Shepard replied before Jack tore the poor woman's head off.

Shepard settled himself down and watch Jack parade out of the fitting room, scantily clad in sexy underwear. At some point, he had to cross his legs to hide the ever increasing tightness around his crotch. Shepard made Jack choose a few as a condition for leaving. Jack chose a simple pattern still revealing enough and was one of Shepard's favourite on her. Shepard also picked a few more she didn't know of and bought matching pairs for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They saw Garrus hanging around a few Turians and asked him if he wanted to join them for dinner, and drinks, Jack quipped. Garrus walked over to them nervously for some reason, and said he had dinner already.

"Join me for drinks later then, after we ditch the girls." Shepard winked at Garrus rather undiscreetly.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me easily big guy." Jack said shaking her head.

"Yeah I got my own date to shag. You keep your girlfriend with you." Kasumi blurted beside them, still cloaked.

"Sheesh, you guys are worse than Garrus's mother." Shepard complained.

"Hey keep my mother out of this!" Garrus roared. Then with a whisper," she standing right there, you idiot.."

"What?" from Shepard

"Eh?" from Jack

"Where?" from Kasumi.

A turian with cigarette dangling from rough looking mandible walked over to the group.

"So these are you friends, Garrus?" A rather deep raspy nicotine addicted voice came out of the turian. The femininity of the voice was still discernable however.

"Mom, this is Shepard."

" ."

"Good to finally meet you." Glancing over at Jack she continued.

"This your girl huh? Bit rough looking ain't she." said to which Jack growled.

"But I like it." Jack swallowed the growl.

"Join us later for drinks Shepard." invited "and bring the skank with you."

"I ain't going if Miranda is." Jack stated.

A deep rough laugh escaped when she heard that.

"She's a keeper that one, Shepard."

After dinner, Shepard and Jack joined Garrus and his mom in a serious drinking session. Mrs.V seemed to have an affinity towards Jack and became best buddies for the night, teasing the crap out of Garrus all night long. By the end of it all, Garrus had to hold him mom up and Shepard, Jack. Shepard with his cybernetics can't get drunk, well he can but it would leave his system in less than hour. So he had a short span of high or tipsiness before he was normal again unless he continues downing shots after shots.

When he lay Jack down on the bed, he was sober and horny. Jack was a horny drunk, she had tried to strip him on the way and grope him unashamedly when she thought nobody was looking. It left him with a massive hard-on. So when horny drunk Jack ordered him to strip and fuck her, he willingly complied. Jack screamed in wild rapture as he pumped her as she always does and even more so when drunk. He fucked her sober. The next morning they tried on their new matching underwear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Shepard got the message from Anderson. He was to present his case to the council in a week. Anderson advised all personnel to stay on board Normandy ready for the worse. The council had received too much pressure from all over the galaxy to apprehend Shepard and his crew. It was not looking good. Attempts to hide the existence of the reaper were overwhelmingly shadowing Shepard's valiant efforts. He had to make his stand and he had to do it alone. Having people at his side would not do them any good. The council was out for blood and he would offer his and his alone.

Shepard discussed the matter with all the specialists and everybody made preparations to leave if the need occur. The last person he told was Jack.

"No. I'm going with you. I'm staying right next to you when you meet those sons of bitches. I ain't leaving you, Shepard."

"You can't Jack. I won't let you. They're gonna tear me to pieces and you with me. I won't let them do that to you."

"You promised me, Shepard."

"I know Jack."

"Then fuck the Reapers, fuck the council, stay with me.."

"I'm sorry. I have to go…I'll come back for you. It will always be you Jack."

"Shepard..don't go.."

He left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat on the bed and waited. For the past 5 hours since Shepard left nobody has heard anything. Then it hit them, the names of the crew members of the Normandy were announced and every one of them was to be taken in without questions. They were being hunted as Shepard had predicted. Shepard had set a contingency plan for such an occurrence. Jack refused to move. She would rather be taken in, maybe she'll even see Shepard while incarcerated. The door to the cabin swished open, revealing a worried looking turian.

"It's time to go Jack."

"I can't…"

"You can..That's what he wants you to do…they got Shepard, his fight is over there. We on the other hand are out here, our fight is out here. We have to spread the word Jack. We have to make the others see so he's not fighting alone. YOU don't want him to fight alone do you? We have to become stronger, get more people behind us, fight for our cause, fight for him. That's how we can save him."

Never had Jack realized how much Garrus cared for Shepard until now. His words touched her. She made him promised not to fight alone and if she let herself wallow in pity, not only would Shepard have to worry about the council, he'll have her to worry about as well. So Jack decided to fight, she will fight with Shepard and become stronger. She will not be a burden. She will fight even if she was on her own. Maybe when they see each other again, he would be proud of her, of what she achieved.

"Fucking reapers! I will fucking destroy you!" A burst of raw biotic flew out of her body and destroyed the bed that held so many memories of her and Shepard together.

"I promise Shepard." She uttered almost in a whisper.

Grabbing a small bag that holds everything she cherished the most in the whole universe, she strode out and off of Normandy.

FIN.

A/N: Had to cut out the erotic part. It wasn't that good anyway. I find that it's actually harder to write erotic fiction because you don't really want to go overboard and make your reader squirm with disgust instead of. Comments are a welcomed, just so I know somebody took the time to read my stories and if you enjoyed them even better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
